


Still Life

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If his heart could beat, Dawn would give Spike a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: the summer between S5 and S6  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Blue"

She lay on the sarcophagus, eyes shut.

"Dawn!" Spike leaped down the stairs. She didn't move.

He put a hand to her forehead. Warm. Her eyes flew open. This was the part where his heart would start beating again.

"What's your problem?"

"You were lying there--"

"I fell asleep waiting. I'm fine."

"I know that." He lit a cigarette nonchalantly. "Why are your lips blue, then?"

"Blueberry lipgloss. Swiped it this afternoon."

"Give it here."

"Nobody saw me," she complained. He held out his hand.

Dawn rolled her eyes, but gave him the cylinder.

"Don't scare me like that, Niblet."


End file.
